Radiation/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of Radiation. Issue 2 “Gene...” Dale Willston said, itching his neck. The town’s sheriff was an old black man with a well looking mustache. He was currently sitting at a round table with Gene and the town’s three deputies. “No, Dale.” Gene said in a bitter tone. “We can’t just look the other way. Not this time.” “He’s right, boss.” Mac Leth, a rather confused man, said, biting his nails. There were rumors in the town saying that Mac was a schizo, though there hadn’t been any proof. “Yeah, okay...” Dale says, taking a deep breath. “But what do we do? A radiation cloud is approaching. To me it doesn’t seem like we can do anything.” “How about the bomb shelter?” The youngest deputy, Leo Underberg, said. He looked from Dale to Gene. Dale itched his neck again. “I guess it could work.” Gene said, leaning back in his chair. “Ken, how long before the radiation cloud will be here?” Kenny Frickster, the most sane of the deputies, opened his computer and began calculating. Withing few seconds, he had a result. Kenny seemed like a very smart guy, but he actually wasn’t. He was just very good at math. “A little more than four hours.” Kenny said, closing the computer agian. “We gotta hurry. There’s 2500 people out there.” Gene sighed. He didn’t think about the fact they were 2500 people in Tonapah. “The bomb shelter can only take three hundred people.” Gene said, burrying his face in his hands. “Can’t people just use their own basement?” Leo asked, again looking from Dale to Gene. “Maybe...” Gene said, looking around his office. The walls were covered in cryptic, impressionistic art, with a few bookshelves here and there. “I don’t know if it will work.” “We could-” Leo begun, but was interrupted by the telephone. Gene raised his finger and took the call. “Gene Miller.” “Turn on your TV.” The voice of Janine Leth, Gene’s secretary and Mac’s sister, said. Gene hung up, getting up to turn on the TV. Dale and his deputies followed every single of Gene Miller’s moves. As the TV began to show pictures of people slowly roaming around the street, everyone looked at the screen. Gene kept standing up, hands crossed. “Two more bombs have been dropped. One in Elko, Nevada and one in Billings, Montana. If you are within these areas, please secure your house and get into your basement until help will arrive.” A womanly voiceover said as the pictures of these slow people walking around the streets of some small town, are shown. “Elko?” Dale said, once again itching his neck. “That’s two hours from here.” Gene looked at Ken, who instantly opened his computer to calculate how much time they had. “It appears that the radiation causes dead people to rise again, getting cannibalistic behavior. There is no known cure, and if you see one of those infected people, you are allowed to kill them.” The womanly voiceover continued. “The only known way to kill an infected person, is with head trauma.” Gene’s facial impression showed that he was wondering, and he was scared. Gene being scared was a rare thing, and when it happened, everyone else usually were scared as well. “Gene...” Kenny said, closing his computer. Gene turned his head to see Kenny’s pale face. “We’re exposed to radiation at this exact moment.” Gene and the police department left the main hall, seeing people panicing, running away from infected people, like the ones in the news. “Well...” Mac Leth said, taking out his Glock 17. “You heard the lady. Head trauma.” Dale placed his hand on Mac’s, stopping him from taking off the safety. “We can’t just kill people.” Dale said, looking blaming at Dale. “They’re not people anymore, boss.” Mac said with a pale smile. Dale sighed. He itched his neck and looked at the street in front of the main hall; old Mr. Anderson was getting eaten by Gregory Finndall, while Jamie Huntchinson was running from Linda Veque. He swallowed hard and looked at Gene. “He’s right, Dale.” Gene said with his hands in his pockets. He had no gun so was unable to help at this point. Dale then looked at Leo and Kenny, both had their Glocks ready for action. The sound of old Mr. Anderson getting eaten now penetrated the silent street. He was screaming, partially sobbing, as Gregory Finndall was kneeling, devouring his guts. Dale looked at this. He looked at it with horror. Mr. Anderson and Dale used to be good friends, so seeing him dying like this, was what made Dale decide. Taking up his Glock, Dale aimed it at Gregory Finndall. As he pulled the trigger, the sound of the bullet penetrating Gregory Finndall’s skull made Dale’s bone shutter. He closed his eyes, as the Glock cocked itself. Gene stepped back as the three deputies began to fire at the infected people, causing them to fall around them. One thing Gene could see, that Leo Underberg couldn’t, was the infected Paul Lieben. With drowsy, slow steps, Paul Lieben headed for Leo. As Leo saw him, he began backing up as he reloaded his gun. He only had two full magazines, so he had to use the bullets wisely. He found this one wise. Gene watched as Paul Lieben took a big bite of Leo’s arm. He watched as Leo fell down, and he watched as Leo blew up. Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues